Hokage a la fuersa
by roy inuzuka
Summary: Naruto fue exiliado por el consejo de Konoha, ahora cinco años despues debe volver para ganar una guerra con ayuda de los ex Akatsukis y salvar a Konoha del complot del consejo todo por cierta persona espesial parejas NaruHina.KibaIno,NejiTen,ShikaTema...
1. Chapter 1

**Hokague a la fuerza **

**Hola jejeje este es mi primer fic dejen reviws **

**Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Masachi Kishimoto **

**PROLOGO:**

En el consejo de Konoha

Miembro del consejo: Hiashi-ama esta seguro?

Hiasshi claro

Miembro del consejo: la votación es un anime Uzumaki Naruto será exiliado de Konoha

00000000000000000000000000000

Es bueno volver a casa-dijo un rubio con marcas zorrunas

Esta mision fue muy facil no?-dijo el inuzuka

Claro tu no hiciste nada- se quejo el hyuga

Que dijiste- contesto el chico perro

Quieres pelea pulgoso-contesto el portador de byakugan

Que problemático- se quejo el manipulador de las sombras

Ya dejen de discutir- dijo el rubio

Te importa- dijeron los otros dos

Ya no nnU- dijo naruto

Dejen su pelea ay que ir a ver a tsunade-sama dijo shikamaru

Adelante- grito el rubio

No grites no estamos sordos-dijo el inuzuka

Bueno después ire al Ichiraku- dijo el rubio

Nos invitas- dijo neji

Pero tu pagas- dijo naruto

¬¬ no llano- dijo neji

Bueno vamonos ya- dijo shikamaru

Hai-dijeron todos

0000000000000000000000

Tsunade-sama traemos el reporte- dijo shikamaru

Bueno ahora pueden retirarse- dijo la godaime

Bueno adios tsuade- no bacán al ichiraku- grito el rubio

Naruto no grites aki y tampoco me digas vieja- grito la godaime

Vale vale-dijo el rubio

000000

Departamento del ANBU

Líder ANDU: ya saben que hacer busquen a Uzumaki Naruto y denle la noticia

ANBU: de acuerdo

ANBU: volveremos en un rato

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CALLES DE KONOHA

Naruto: al ichiraku!!!!

UZUMAKI NARUTO?!- dijo un AMBU

Naruto: mande?

ANBU: por orden del consejo quedas oficial mente exiliado de la aldea oculta de la Hoja

Naruto: nani!!???

Kiba: que? Pero que dices acabamos regresar de una misión esto es una broma verdad?

Anbu: NO Uzumaki Naruto esta exiliado de Konoha

Neji: porque? quien presenta los cargos?

ANBU: porque: orden del consejo los cargos no se

Shikamaru: Tsunade-sama

ANBU: no, fue una decisión a espaldas de Hokage-sama

Naruto: ya chicos déjenlo así si ellos lo dicen me iré no quiero que se metan en problemas

Shikamaru: esta bien naruto es tu decisión te veremos luego

Kiba: esto no se quedara así naruto lo prometo se despide de puño con naruto

Neji:le avisaremos a los demás para despedirte averiguaremos que esta pasando y limpiaremos tu nombre

Naruto: de acuerdo chicos los veré en la salida en 2 horas para despedirnos

00000000000000 2 horas después

Sasuke: adiós dobe

Naruto: suerte bakasuke

Kakashi: bueno naruto te veremos luego

Naruto: si kakashi-sensei adiós a todos

Lee: que la llama de la juventud arda en ti en este viaje

Naruto: adiós cejotas

Chouji: naruto llévate esta bolsa de papas es especial ya que es de ultima edición

Naruto: vale

Ino: este lugar será aburrido sin ti naruto jejeje

Naruto: lose ino lose

Hinata: suerte naruto-kun

Naruto: si hinata bueno adiós chicos y adiós konoha

00000000000000 en el bosque ya lejos de Konoha

Naruto: bien ahora a donde iré?

ANBU: a ningún lado

Naruto: pero que??

ANBU: eres una amenaza así que muere NINPU Bushin Shuriken

Naruto evadió como si nada todas la shurikens y empezó una batalla en taijutsu con el ANBU lo cual era una pelea pareja asta que naruto decidió terminarlo con una rasengan matando al ANBU.

Naruto: mmm veo que en esta villa no me quieren a esepcion de algunas personas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola jejeje este es mi primer fic dejen reviws **

**Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Masachi Kishimoto **

**CAPITULO 1 LA TRAGICA NOTICIA**

La luz entraba por la ventana de la torre hokague el lugar se estaba iluminando dejando ver a la hokague trabajando sobre su escritorio

Mientras revisaba los informes de algunas misiones.

Su mirada revelaba cierta alegría y a la ves una gran tristeza

La alegría era por que el sanin de las serpientes orochimaru murió a manos de su discípulo Sasuke quien lo mato mientras el sanin trataba de apoderarse del cuerpo de Sasuke. También por que le avía llegado ase 1 año y medio una carta del kazekague Gaara que Akatsuki se avía disuelto

Por ciertas razones que no se saben asta el momento solo que algunos integrantes seguían juntos pero no se sabia que tramaban.

Su tristeza era por que ese mismo día se cumplían 5 años de que Naruto hubiese sido exiliado. Ella avía discutido con el consejo del por que naruto fue exiliado y luego por que trataron de matarlo pero lo único que obtuvo

Fue que Hiashi se enojara y el por que fue exiliado esa persona tan importante para ella como un hermano o un hijo.

Según Hiashi fue por que el era una amenaza a la sociedad y a la vez una para el ya que se había enterado que ese mounstro según el, era a quien amaba su hija y heredera del clan y también a el joven zorruno le gustaba su hija y el odiaba esa relación así que le pidió a hinata que no lo amara pero su hija se revelo dejando ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto dándole un gran golpe en el pecho a Hiashi este solo se retorció del dolor y de alegría de ver como una "inútil" se había vuelto tan fuerte en tampoco tiempo.

Viendo que el plan 1 fracaso utilizo en plan 2 el cual era exiliar a naruto.

Pero de en vez de un golpe de hinata fue un tortazo por parte de tsunade

Que lo envió al hospital de konoha 3 semanas. Tsunade no sabia que hacer

Si exiliar a Hiashi o rehacer un consejo mas justo con todos tanto shinobis como aldeanos.

Mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

Alguien abrió la puerta dejando ver que era shizune

En ese momento tsunade regreso de sus pensamientos

Shisune te eh dicho que toques la puerta-dijo la godaime con un tono de pocos amigos

¬¬ toque pero no contesto- dijo ofendida shisune

Bien que se te ofrece- pregunto la godaime siendo indiferente al asunto de la puerta

Hay problemas tsunade-sama - dijo shisune un poco alterada en su mirada se mostraba una gran preocupación

De que clase-dijo la godaime un poco preocupada por el comportamiento extraño de su ayudante

De los peores- respondió secamente a causa del temor producido por aquella noticia-la aldea de la lluvia nos declara la guerra

Qué!!!!!!!!!!!-el grito de la hokague se ollo por toda konoha alertando a algunos ninjas

Es imposible esta porquería!!!! Destruimos a orochimaru ya no ay akatsuki y ahora esto que mierda esos carazos que querrán esta vez esos malditos

Mientras tsunade seguía diciendo y maldiciendo shizune la interrumpe

No sabemos lo que quieren pero eso no es lo peor-dijo un poco angustiada y temerosa

Ah que te refieres shisune esos &$ tienen algo mas?- dijo algo sorprendida por la nueva reacción de shisune que parecía ser el fin del mundo por el miedo que destellaba en sus ojos

e..el el go..go..-tartamudeaba shisune como si fuera hinata el miedo no la dejaba decir la palabra que nesecitaba

Deja de tartamudear por favor ya eres grande para eso-renegaba tsunade-con un demonio dime que esta pasando mujer-finalizo con un grito la hokage

El gobi-dijo por lo bajo tan bajo(que no se veía XD) que no pudo oír la hokage

Dime fuerte y claro shisune-dijo la godaime furiosa

El Gobi!!!-dijo shisune dejando el miedo atrás

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación asta que tsunade lo rompió

El gobi!!!! Esto significa problemas graves problemas como combatiremos a ese jinchuruki?? Dijo tsunade toda alarmada

No me pregunte eso a mi yo no se eso…

Tsunade no sabia que hacer se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos (otra vez esto ya se volvió moda XD)

Se siente bien tsunade-sama?- Pregunto un poco confundida shisune

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la aludida esta estaba en sus pensamientos tratando de resolver aquel problema el gobi(conocido como houkou por algunos de nosotros el perro de 5 colas de color blanco controlador de los 5 elementos) no iba a ser una tarea nada fácil al contrario eso ser muy problemático(shikamaru la contagio XD)

Shisune la veía seriamente mientras en la mirada de la quinta hokague

Se veía miedo pero también mucha felicidad ya que creía haber encontrado la respuesta ah el problema de un jinchuruki con el gobi….

Un jinchuruki con el kyuby asi se quedo pensando un momento hasta que rompió el silencio.

Shusune- dijo en un tono la hokague de superioridad

Mande- contesto la nombrada

Llama al consejo que se reúnan para discutir este asunto sobre la guerra-dijo la hokague -también informales sobre lo del gobi ay que reunirnos es urgente-dijo la quinta

Hai- respondió shisune y se fue corriendo para llamar al consejo de la hoja

Es pero que mi plan funcione ya que no creo que el perdone a el consejo de una aldea así pero si son ciertos los rumores de que naruto se ah vuelto muy fuerte el nos podrá ayudar en esta guerra sus habilidades son esenciales para ganar contra esos carazos-pensó para si la nieta del primer hokague

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En unas montañas en el país del trueno estaban 6 sombras entrenando asta que una de ellas se paro dejando sorprendidas a las otras sombras

Este viento me dice que habrá problemas muy graves problemas- dijo la sombra dejando aun mas confundidas a las otras sombras

Que pasa-dijo una sombra acercándose a la primera

Habrá problemas no se muy bien de que tipo- contesto la primera sombra

Ah ya entiendo-respondió la segunda sombra con cara de confundido

Ey que pasa por que se detienen ustedes 2- dijo una tercera sombra viéndolos con enojo por haber parado el entrenamiento

Ay problemas- contesto secamente la segunda sombra- así que alguien tendrá que ir a algún lugar a averigua que esta pasando –termino de decir la segunda sombra

Hubo un silencio de unos 5 minutos todos pensaban en quien iría ah averiguar lo que estaba pasando todos cruzaban miradas pero nadie hablaba asta que alguien rompió el silencio

Yo iré-dijo una cuarta sombra dejando a las otras 5 atónitos era inusual en el ofrecerse a ese tipo de cosas- creo saber donde habrá información jejeje en un bar.

Caída estilo anime por todos

Eres un baka- grita a todo pulmón la otra sombra

Que??? Ase tiempo que no bebo y pos también puedo recopilar información mientras bebo jejeje-dice la sombra mientras trata de zafarse de un par de golpes que le propinada la sombra que le grito

Si serás baka tarado sopenco idiota-le seguía diciendo la sombra mientras trataba de darle un buen golpe en la cara pero es detenida por las otras sombras

Tranquilízate es algo muy normal en el querer beber saque mientras entrena- dijo con calma la sombra que no había hablado

Claro tu te muestras indiferente ante todo asunto verdad?- dijo la primer sombra que había hablado

Bueno ya me voy a buscar la información-dijo la sombra que se había ofrecido a ir a investigar-y a beber también

Ey baka espérate ya que te vas no olvides traer comida que se esta acabando-le dijo la sexta sombra

Vale- respondió la otra sombra- pero no me llames baka!!!!!

Jejeje esto fue gracioso rió- la primer sombra

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En el consejo de Konoha

Habían sido reunidos los ancianos del pueblo, junins, chunins y también a todos los ANBU todos se preguntaban por que estaban ahí todos reunidos

Se oían murmullos por todas partes todos se miraban el uno al otro hasta que la hokague decidió hablar

Silencio-dijo haciendo que todos los ahí presentes se callaran- ay malas noticias

Cuales?- pregunto el ninja copia kakashi

Shisune explícales cuales son las malas noticias-dijo la godaime poniéndose unos tapones en los oídos ( quien no lo aria después de todo habrá mucho ruido que tu aldea entre en guerra es una noticia que no se oye muy a menudo)

Que!!!!!- se oyó por todo el lugar

Que? Como? Que quieren?-dijo una anciana del consejo

Que estamos en guerra como no sabemos el porque que quieren tampoco sabemos pero estamos investigando- dijo la hokage

De repente toda la habitación se lleno de murmullos por aquí y por allá (y acullá XD)

Silencio- dijo la godaime

De repente todos estaban callados y atentos a lo que iba a decir la

hokague (que cambio tan drástico XD)

Eso es lo de menos- dijo con miedo en su vos y en su mirada

A que se refiere hokague-sama – pregunto neji

A que ay algo peor algo que los acompaña-dijo temerosa tsunade analizando como reaccionarían

El jinchuruki del go..go..-no podía decir por el miedo a la reacción

Le pasa algo tsunade-sama pregunto kurenai

Estoy bien-respondió la nieta del primero

Eso espero- dijo shikamaru

Bueno como les iba diciendo-recobrando la compostura-el jinchuruki del gobi esta en las filas del enemigo

Hubo un silencio largo

Akamaru empezó a temblar y Kiba le acariciaba

Eso no se esperaba-dijo secamente Hiashi

Y que piensa hacer hokague-sama pregunto un anciano del consejo

Uhmm como se los digo- pensaba para si misma la hokague

Es fácil pensaba utilizar fuego contra fuego-dijo con un poco de alegría en la vos

Que quiere decir hokague-sama?- pregunto asuma con su cigarrillo en la mano

Fácil bijou contra bijou-dijo la hokague

Nadie sabia que quería decir con eso la nieta del primero a excepción de unas cuantas personas que eran Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru Hinata, Iruka, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten entre otras personas

Entonces nos explica lo que quiere decir hokague-sama- dijo un anciano del consejo

Pues para el jinchuruki del gobi el jinchuruki del Kyubi-dijo la hokague feliz pero a la ves preocupada por si esa persona aceptaba

Queee!!!-dijeron todos los miembros del consejo

Así como lo oyen Uzumaki Naruto regresara a konoha- dijo la hokague

No lo puedo permitir- dijo un miembro del consejo

Cállate yo soy la que manda aquí y decido que hacer levante la mano quien quiere que regrese Naruto- dijo la quinta y se puso feliz ya que todos los Junín y chunin asta los ANBU aceptaban pero hubo una persona que llamo la atención de todos el mismo lider del consejo Hiashi tenia la mano arriba

Hiashi-sama usted quiere que regrese Naruto- pregunto neji con cara de confundido al igual que todos

Así es, leyendo unos pergaminos me di cuenta de que Uzumaki Naruto es el hijo de mi amigo Kaseiyo o el yodaime hokague-sama- dijo con un tono medio feliz

La noticia dejo a todos impactados sobre todo a los miembros del consejo

Hubo un momento de murmullos y silencio asta que tsunade hablo

La votación es un anime Uzumaki Naruto volverá a Konoha-dijo tsunade

Ahora todos a descansar y prepárense que lo difícil empieza mañana

Todos se van menos algunos miembros del consejo

Que naruto volverá patrañas-dijo una anciana

Ayudara en la guerra y se vuelve a ir-comento otro anciano

Serian idiotas lo mataremos terminando la guerra que sino tsunade lo deja volver – dijo otra anciana

La votación serró naruto será acecinado- dijo el anciano

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En las montañas del país del rayo

Ya volví hip- venia medio borracho la sombra que fue a buscar "información" a un bar.

Y que tal te fue eh dinos todo lo que sepas-dijo la sombra que había hablado primero

Pues hip konoha hip esta en hip guerra-dijo la sombra

Que!!!-dijeron sorprendidas todas las sombras pero la que habia hablado primero se veia preocupada

Eso no es todo el jinchuruki del gobi esta con la aldea de la lluvia-dijo la sombra desmayándose por la borrachera ( y no me invito malo)

Y que piensas hacer… naruto-kun- dijo otra sombra

Quienes seran las sombras que acompañan a naruto?

Asta qui este capitulo dejen reviews plz es mi primer fic TTTT

Y GRASIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJAN


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos lo que leen mi pick gracias **

**Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Masachi Kishimoto **

En busca de Naruto

FLASH BACK

Que piensas hacer Naruto-kun? Dijo una sombra con una semblante serio

END FLASH BACK

No lo se Itachi-san- dijo el Uzumaki saliendo de entre las sombras dejando ver que ya no era aquel niño escandaloso- es algo que me preocupa aunque no se muy bien la razón, pero siento que tengo que ir- finalizo su comentario el kitsune

De seguro es por que es tu aldea natal, ¿no?- dio una sombra que en la cabeza traía una planta carnívora demasiado grande, que párese que esta dividido a la mitad de color negro y la otra mitad blanca y de ojos ámbar

Eso no lo creo para nada Zetsu-san- dijo la sombra que se había ofrecido a ir a buscar información a un bar. Era un hombre alto el más alto de ahí de piel azul con lo que parecen branquias dando a opinión que es como un tiburón

Kisame tiene razón Zetsu- dijo una mujer la única del grupo rubia con una

Boca en cada mano también tenia calidoscopio en el ojo derecho- sin no Itachi se preocuparía ¿no?-finalizo la mujer rubia

Deidra, Kisame se equivocan, no creo que Itachi se preocupe por Konoha ya que el la abandono por su propia cuenta, mientras Naruto fue exiliado injustamente de ella, además Itachi asesino a todo su clan, el no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos- dijo la ultima sombra que era un hombre-marioneta

Jajaja- rió Naruto ante los comentarios de los otros- Konoha ya no me interesa la odio, desprecio a sus aldeanos, y ese maldito consejo me las pagara por exiliarme de manera injusta depuse de que protegí esa estupida aldea pero… aun así la quiero proteger por que ese es mi sueño-dijo finalizando el kitsune dejando a todos los Akatsukis en una extraña confusión en sus miradas

Are? Pero que no habías dicho que la odiabas? Por que la quieres proteger entonces- pregunto más confundida Deidara

Emm…- el rubio no sabia que decir o por donde empezar como si fuera el mismo dobe de antes- por donde empiezo?- caída estilo anime de todos

Por donde?-seguia repitiendo mientras los otros lo miraban con una gotota en la cabeza .

Ya se- grito el rubio sorprendiendo a los otros que estaban haciendo

Otra cosas- por que el Yodaime el que me encerró al Kyuby y protegió a Konoha es mi padre, además por el difunto tercero que me ayudo cuando nadie me había ayudado cuando era niño y por la vieja Tsunade que fue como una madre para mí hasta el día de mi injusto exilio y además no odio a toda Konoha hay están muchos amigos míos- en ese momento a naruto le llegan muchos recuerdos buenos y malos, de sus aventura y misiones que el quería y que no quería y algunas que le daban miedo, todos los enemigos con los que se enfrento la gente que conoció y se quedaron en su corazón.

Haku y Zabuza y Gato con sus matones en su primer misión de rango C

Gaara y sus hermanos en la invasión de Orochimaru entre otras misiones

En las que peleaba con el cliente como con Tasuna en el país de las Olas o en el país Nano con Harina y otras.

hola?...Naruto?...Estas ay?...responde!?- preguntaba una histérica y confundida Deidara pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del rubio

Alguien tiene un palo con que pegarle?- pregunto incrédulo el ninja de la niebla pero solo recibió varios golpes por todos

Uhmm- pensaba la rubia del equipo-…. Kisame!! Le diste de nuevo demasiado Sake a Naruto!!?

Que yo que?! Que tu estas loca mujer yo no eh echo nada!-bufo enojado e indignado el acusado de emborrachar a Naruto

Que acaso se te olvido lo que paso la ultima ves que Naruto tomo Sake?-

Grito la única mujer del grupo

Claro que no-dijo en ninja de la niebla

FLASHBACK

Que has hecho Kisame!- dijo gritando una Deidara muy cabreada

Yo no hice nada esta vez-se defendió el nombrado de la acusación de su compañera

Como que no has hecho nada? Todo este desastre es culpa tuya cara de pez- grito la ninja de la roca

Que dijiste tarada quieres pelear tres bocas- dijo Kisame desfondando a Samehada

Venga pescado mutante- dijo Deidara sacando su arcilla

Ya basta ustedes dos ahí que detener este desastre- dijo el ninja de la Hierba

Cállate planta caminante- le dijeron ambos a Zetsu

Ahora verán malcriados- dijo Zetsu sacando sus lianas

Ya basta ustedes tres ahí que detener esto me gusta la destrucción pero si esto sigue así no habrá nada por destruir!- grito un histérico Itachi

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre ello ya que en el fondo se veia una gran destrucción y un incendio enorme causados por un Naruto Borracho y un Sasori tratando de detenerle sin resultado alguno

Que hacen ahí parados tontos ayúdenme a detenerlo, Itachi trata de dormirlo con el Magekyo- grito un Sasori cabreadísimo

Después de ese incidente todos votaron por no darle Sake a Naruto

ENDFLASHBACK

Ese fue un accidente nadie sabia que Naruto se ponía así cuando se emborrachaba o tomaba Sake- dijo defendiéndose el hombre que parece pez

De que hablan?- pregunto el kiitzune saliendo de sus pensamientos

De nada je-rió el ninja de la roca

Entonces que piensas hacer Naruto?- pregunto Zetsu

Bueno Konoha me exilio por culpa del consejo, pero no pienso ayudarles así como así tal vez le saquemos provecho pidiendo dinero por nuestra ayuda, además nos falta algo de dinero y hace tiempo no nos divertimos - finalizo el ex ninja de la hoja

Es buen plan ganamos de todas formas- dijo el ninja del sharingan

Siendo indiferente al tema

Además hace tiempo no como un humano o su cadáver- dijo el ninja de la hierba todo sádico

Todos se alejan de el un paso

Bueno todos de acuerdo iremos a Konoha a divertirnos un poco- dijo Naruto a lo que todos se ríen macabramente y desaparecen del lugar

00000000000000000000000000000

En Konoha

Shizune!- grito la quinta

Mande Tsunade-sama- respondió la llamada

Quiero que llamen a estas personas- dijo la nieta del shodaime mientras le mostraba las fotos de Kiba, Neji; Shikamaru y Shino

Hai- dijo la asistente

Ellos deben encontrar a Naruto antes del primer ataque pensó para si tsunade mientras shizune busca a los ninjas

Diez minutos depuse llegan Shisune y los otros

Ya están aquí Hokage-sama –dijo Shisune

Buen trabajo-dijo Tsunade a su ayudante

Hai- dijo esta y salio de la oficina

Para que nos mando llamar Tsunade-sama?- pregunto seriamente Neji

Para que formen un escuadrón de búsqueda – dijo la ninja medico

Que o quien vamos a buscar- pregunto ahora Shino

A Uzumaki Naruto- respondio la Godaime

A Naruto?- respondió Kiba

Al menos sabe donde esta- pregunto Shikamaru

No exactamente pero que esta cerca del país del rayo- dijo la godaime

Entonces eso dificultara la búsqueda- contesto shino secamente

Cuento con ustedes chicos para convencerlo de que vuelva, shikamaru tu serás el líder de esta misión- dijo la hokage

Hai- dijeron todos y salieron de la oficina

Shisune trae a rock lee, Sasuke y Chouji- dijo tsunade- diles que vayan a Suna y le pidan refuerzos al Kazekage

Hai- dijo la aludida y se fue

00000000000000000

En la entrada norte se habían reunido todos los chicos

Encuentren a Naruto- dijo Sakura

No se preocupen lo encontraremos- dijo Kiba

Mejor nos vamos ya- dijo shino

Kiba, no hagas ninguna tontada- le dijo Ino a su novio

Ya te pareces a mi madre- le respondio el Inuzuca a su novia dandole un beso

Tu tampoco hagas algo inapropiado le dice- Tenten a su querido Neji

Si pero no mas no te pongas como Ino- dijo el Hyuga a su novia

Bueno basta de tanto romanticismo- dijo el manipulador de sombras

Que shika extrañas a Temari- dijo Ino

Vamonos la aldea de la lluvia no nos esperara a encontrar a Naruto- dijo shino

Perdón por la tardanza- dijo sasuke apareciendo con lee y chouji

Nos llamo la hokage- Dijo Chouji

Nosotros iremos a Suna por refuerzos- dijo Lee

Bueno adios se despidieron ambos grupos cada quien se fue por su lado

000000en las cercanías al pais de la roca

Bueno si vamos a este paso llegaremos tarde- dijo sasori

No hay prisa- dijo Naruto


End file.
